The Annual San Antonio Breast Cancer Symposium, now in its 15th year, is an international meeting featuring state-of-the-art lectures by invited speakers and proffered papers on the experimental biology, etiology, prevention, diagnosis and therapy of breast cancer. The symposium features concurrent clinical and basic science sessions as well as clinically oriented panel discussions during lunch. Abstracts accepted for presentation and plenary lectures are published in the journal Breast Cancer Research and Treatment. All symposia to date have been granted Category 1, AMA credit for continuing education. In 1991, 685 people from twenty-six countries attended the symposium. In 1994 the symposium will move to new hotel headquarters in San Antonio in order to accommodate the audience size, which has already outgrown the facilities available in the Hyatt Regency.